StarMiner
I will tell you a story. I decided to play a game but I couldn't decide what game to play. I finally settled on playing Minecraft. I haven’t played the game in about 2 years. The game took a while to load but I was patient when it was done I saw the word Minecraft instead of Minecraft. I created a new game and I had noticed the music had changed it played eerie music, I knew it was Ending Theme Evergreen from Castlevania 3 because I played the game a lot. Paying no mind to the music and continued playing.I should have known something was wrong but I love Minecraft so much I didn't mind. I know this was weird to me but I haven't played the game in months. I decided to start a new world hardcore because I knew I still had it. After 4 hours of playing, I finally found some golden ores. I was on my way to my tree house but something hit me, quickly drawing my sword and looking around, nothing, "weird" I told myself must be an enderman. Finally, making it home I went to craft a golden sword but I had no wood, going outside something hit me again something is off but I just don't know what. Mining wood I got hit again harder than the last time I stopped and went home fast. Finally, making it home I saw me, my exact skin standing in my tree house right in front of me keeping my composer I try to talk "Hi" I said, nothing, weird no one is in my world how is this possible. I notice it wasn’t my exact skin I had a blue hoodie he wore a red one is eyes were dark red and they seemed to glow. “Hi,” I say again nothing it says it just stares at me and draws an off-color diamond sword. I draw my iron sword and it stares at me and in the chat I see it say "you abandoned me" what, I say no I didn't, I don't know you "sure you do” it says “I'm you". “You're me but how I'm playing Minecraft not you”. Then it hits me but this time I'm nauseated I run out of my house as fast as I can but I fall down a hole into lava and died, at least I got away. I respawned but could not move I know it wasn't my keyboard I just cleaned it. Then I see myself moving but I'm not controlling it I then look at the chat it chats back to me “I am Starminer666 not you” it says in all red words. You abandoned me. No, I didn't I say aloud yes you did it say it heard me. How? Take a good look it says this is the last time you'll see yourself play Minecraft. I looked and it was my same skin except for my eyes were dark red I watched it play it played sort of like me but different it killed everything it saw then it left my game and went to my friend server please don't be there I hoped but they were there it killed my friends took everything they had and threw it in the lava. Thinking it's a hacker I unplug my computer and plugged it in and restarted up Minecraft. He was still there I will never leave you don't deserve to play it said. Then it gave me an electrifying jolt. Ow, that really hurt. “Stop trying it said or I will kill you” I heard this in my headphones this time. It sounded just like me but in a deeper voice. ”How” I typed “like I said I'm you I can make you kill yourself I can make you feel pain the kind I felt when you abandoned me”. So I did what he said and stopped I never played since then. My friends were pretty upset the next day I didn't tell them what happened I let him play but every once and a while I feel an urge to kill yes it burns inside of me is it him is he making me feel this. I still roam the Minecraft universe and every day I feel more and more like him he's right or he will be at least I am Starminner666 and my Human body weakens every day I will be part of my character and like him want bloodshed want to want to kill. If you see me ..............RUN! Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Short Pastas Category:Wall of Text Category:Miner